2085
by 3rika-chan
Summary: En un Japón mucho más moderno la tecnología ha realizado increíbles avances capaces de salvar las vidas de muchas personas. Souichi sufre un accidente y aunque sobrevive sus recuerdos se modifican haciéndole creer que vive una realidad diferente.


Hola, me vuelvo a presentar con un nuevo y descabellado proyecto. Sí, sé que tengo otros fics y me alegra que me den jalones de oreja de vez en cuando pero me temo que esa situación es algo complicada; yo también deseo continuarlos. Lamento si resulta en un inconveniente para ustedes pero tengan seguro que lo que escribo lo hago de corazón.

La portada es un dibujo que hizo Yosselin Dessire Vega Arias y me dio permiso para usarlo, muchas gracias.

Espero que puedan disfrutar de la lectura y con suerte conquiste sus corazones para que decidan seguir la historia. De ante mano, muchas gracias por leer.

-…-

 **Capítulo 1: Apocalipsis**

Un largo pasillo permanecía en oscuridad, silencioso, rodeado de un gélido ambiente que sucumbía hasta los huesos. Una tenue luz alumbraba las esquinas superiores junto a una puerta inmensa, desde la perspectiva en que se hallaba parecía incluso más grande. Sus trémulas manos sujetaban una a la otra como si quisiera brindarse a sí mismo el apoyo que necesitaba; una especie de consuelo. Dada su respiración agitada su corazón seguía su paso apresurado y sus ideas tampoco se detenían. El aliento se le escapaba y casi podía notarse una estela de humo blanquizco poco liberador que producía su cuerpo a causa del frío. Olía la sangre en sus ropas y sus ojos se desorbitaban, luego los cerrada descansándolos. Se flexionaba apoyando los codos sobre las rodillas y posando la frente contra sus manos entrelazadas. Meditaba, reflexionaba y se culpaba «Pude detenerlo, debí haber sido yo y no él» pensaba, pero los hechos tenían su razón de ser. Aunque pareciera injusta e incomprensible esta tragedia no era mera coincidencia. Supondría una lección más en su vida.

Claramente sentía cómo el sudor le escurría por la frente, era un sudor frío que se mezclaba con la sal de sus lágrimas. Desconocía el origen de las náuseas que repentinamente lo invadían; presentía que era por el agitado y pesado viaje hasta esa edificación cubierta de un espantoso olor a desinfectante, enfermos y muerte. No sólo eso, era perturbador y le causaba escalofríos. Una de sus piernas se movía rítmicamente evidenciando sus temores y nervios, un acto involuntario que relajaba su estado en menor grado pero lo ayudaba a no enloquecer.

Sé levantó con la velocidad de un brinco, tal y como si se estuviera quemando los pies, caminaba de un lado a otro, en círculos, mientras la desesperación por la espera carcomía su alma. «¿Cuánto más durará la cirugía?» Cierto era que la tecnología había avanzado de manera impresionante en el último par de décadas pero eso no apaciguaba el dolor de su corazón. Dirigía repetidas veces la mirada al final del pasillo, esperando a que ese par de puertas se abrieran y alguien lo consolara diciéndole que todo estaría bien. «Si las malas noticias son las primeras en llegar ¿Quiere decir que seré el último en enterarme de las buenas?» Volvió a sentarse, irguió su cuello y al recibir un silencio como respuesta imaginaria supuso que malpensar sería lo correcto.

En un suspiro lleno de cansancio se desparramó en la butaca, recargándose con todo su peso y resignándose, los parpados le pesaban mientras que las bolsas de sus ojos no parecían querer dejar de crecer. Notó su respiración pesada y agotada. Volteó nuevamente vigilando, cabeceando, peleaba contra el sueño que se apoderaba de su cuerpo. Las puertas se abrieron dejando ver la silueta de una persona que no logró identificar y cayó rendido. Logró escuchar una voz que lo llamaba y la amabilidad de una mano sobre su hombro pero fue imposible responderle o despertar.

Mientras su cuerpo descansaba su mente trabajaba repasando el extenso día que acababa de concluir. Todo sucedió con tal velocidad que cuando menos lo pensó cargaba con los restos de su amado en sus brazos. «Primero fue el atropello y luego la explosión» repasó. Recordaba la lluvia de escombros, era como presenciar un rocío de fuego descendiendo del cielo, ahora que lo pensaba con calma de esa forma debía ser estar en una zona en erupción volcánica. Estuvieron en el lugar y momento equivocados. No acostumbraban ir al centro de la ciudad, las calles concurridas y espectáculos no eran particular interés de los científicos, pero por primera vez fueron. Morinaga suplicó a todos los Dioses para no verse obligado a decir que sería la última. El olor a gasolina, el humo, los gritos de la gente mientras corrían por sus vidas, el tumulto confundido que estuvo cerca de aplastarlos hasta la muerte, el sonido de las sirenas de las patrullas y ambulancias, la señorita preguntándole su nombre, la pierna de su Senpai a varios metros de distancia del resto de su cuerpo, la sangre que se vertía y se filtraba en sus memorias. Dentro de su cabeza esa pequeña voz llamada consciencia grito por horas hasta hartarse; mientras que en el exterior Morinaga se mantuvo en un silencio sepulcral, fue preocupante para los doctores además de entorpecer las formalidades cuando ingresaron de emergencia a Souichi.

Más allá del pasillo, lejos de su vista, un grupo de especialistas en diversos campos suspiraban con alivio por el éxito de la operación. Los hombros de un par de ellos se aflojaron, otros se deslizaron contra la pared para descansar unos minutos y el resto, después de un bostezo y quitarse sus ropas especiales de cirugía, salieron con rapidez para atender al llamado. El otro lado del hospital estaba atestado con personas heridas, quejándose y llorando con dolor. El panorama estaba cargado con caras tristes y destrozadas ante el fallecimiento de algún familiar. Se trataba de una de las ocasiones en que se debía ser humano, sensible con las facturas del paciente, pero sin perder la cabeza o involucrarse demasiado.

Durante la intervención participaron tantas personas que la sala se llenó pero los invitados, por decirlo de alguna forma, fueron los ingenieros en biomedicina y posteriormente, si tenían éxito, los ingenieros en mecatrónica que corroborarían el resultado final. Inclusive tuvieron que llamar de emergencia a personal de otros hospitales pues no se daban abasto. No era la primera cirugía de ese tipo, en la actualidad se tenían reportes excelentes y un alto porcentaje de satisfacción, pero cada caso era diferente y Souichi en particular tenía las de perder. Fue un milagro que no se negaran a realizar la operación pero Morinaga, haciendo un esfuerzo colosal, firmó la responsiva para relevar de toda responsabilidad al hospital y los doctores que lo intervendrían. Éstos trabajarían conforme se fuera presentando la situación y, junto con su estado, era lo que la hacía tan peligrosa.

Necesitó de transfusiones, trataron la hemorragia y las extremidades amputadas; era todo lo que la medicina tradicional podía hacer pero era imposible salvar su vida de esa manera. Gran parte de su pierna izquierda estaba deshecha y no tuvieron más remedio que cortarla por completo, su brazo también estaba muy dañado y había perdido uno de sus ojos en la explosión. Mientras tanto se tomaron los datos pertinentes y se ajustaron prótesis robóticas de su brazo y pierna. Dichas partes se armaron en tiempo record gracias a la tecnología de las impresoras en 4D vr3 y con ayuda de la precisión de robots asistentes inteligentes.

Cuando se estabilizó el ritmo cardíaco procedieron a conectar los implantes y rezar porqué funcionaran sin complicaciones. El rostro de Souichi había perdido su color y contrastaba con las manchas de sangre que llegaron a sus mejillas y labios. Era como la nieve, tan blanco y frío. A él tampoco le quedarían agradables recuerdos de aquella tarde. Probaron los mecanismos y éstos respondieron ante los estímulos. En la pantalla su corazón palpitaba con determinación valiente y con deseos de ser escuchado.

― Eres muy valiente muchacho, es hora de descansar. ― Anunció como si Souichi pudiera escucharlo. ― Hemos terminado. ― Comunicó al resto de colegas.

Cayó hasta el fondo de un pozo, sentía como lo absorbía y le robaba el aliento. De repente dio un salto y sintió un vuelco en el corazón. Se enderezó en un movimiento, asustado y con la frente sudada. Nadie le dirigía la mirada pero de hacerlo hubieran descubierto su expresión desencajada. Morinaga despertó sobre una camilla improvisada en medio de un largo pasillo, un sitio diferente a donde antes se encontraba. Su respiración agitada se fue normalizando mientras escudriñaba el rostro de las personas a su alrededor. Observó una pizarra de personas desaparecidas, ahí se encontraban principalmente las fotos de niños, vagamente escuchó la voz de una mujer que rogaba por su bebé y notaba a enfermeras y médicos yendo de un lugar a otro. Un pequeño se acercó y lo analizó con cautela, parecía conocer a Morinaga pero él juraba que era la primera vez que lo veía.

― ¿Señor sabe en dónde está mi mamá? ― Preguntó con la voz hecha un hilo pero Morinaga no podía pronunciar palabra. El niño lo miro extrañado, era como si hubiera descubierto una terrible verdad en sus ojos.

― ¿Por qué está triste señor? ¿Es… es por su amigo? ― Su voz era inocente y temblaba al recordar la escena llena de sangre y ver la camiseta de Morinaga.

― ¿Su a-amigo va a estar bien verdad? ― Pero no pudo responderle así que decidió evadir su mirada y fingir que no había oído su pregunta.

Aquel niño no volvió a insistir más pero antes de marcharse buscó en los bolsillos de su pantalón y sacó un caramelo. Miro la alegre envoltura plateada, sonrió igual que si hubiera encontrado un tesoro y tomó la mano de Morinaga para depositar el dulce.

― Es mi dulce favorito. Déselo a su amigo de mi parte cuando lo encuentre ¿Sí? ― Y desapareció.

El muchacho de ojos verdes se quedó estupefacto por la valentía del chico, le robó una leve curvatura en sus labios gracias a su generosidad, que se valoraba en momentos difíciles, y volvió a recostarse. Asió la envoltura entre su pulgar y dedo índice. Lo giraba viendo todos sus puntos, analizándolo, como si nunca hubiera visto un dulce igual; como si en su mundo no existieran. El brillo que desprendía por el reflejo de la iluminación traía a su memoria las luces cegadoras de la explosión. Aquello se trató de un ataque terrorista, aunque no se había confirmado y no tenía las últimas noticias de la televisión a la mano, estaba seguro de ello.

Ahí, en medio del cruce peatonal donde más personas circulaban en el país, durante la tarde del domingo, un sujeto enloquecido avanzó con velocidad ignorando el semáforo rojo. Souichi estaba furioso y para empeorar la situación Morinaga le había gritado; había perdido el control por unos segundos y eso causó que perdiera al amor de su vida en el mismo tiempo. Fue una perfecta obra maestra del karma, había que mencionarlo. En aquel momento Souichi se percató del coche, no era ningún estúpido, pero asumió que se detendría ¿Era lo lógico, no? Pero el conductor estaba desquiciado, era un enfermo que no se frenaría aunque fuera su madre la que estuviera frente a él. Entonces tuvo lugar la colisión. El tirano salió volando por el aire varios metros, mismo que el automóvil posteriormente seguiría avanzando sin vacilar. Morinaga apenas tuvo tiempo para que los reflejos de sus piernas corrieran a auxiliarlo y el conductor salió vociferando algo en un lenguaje incomprensible.

― _He recibido una señal divina. Dios se ha presentado ante mí, me ha dicho que es hora de volver con él y llevar a tantos hermanos como pueda._ ― Después se percató que el hombre hablaba inglés pero su pronunciación delataba que no era su primera lengua. ― _Los llevaré conmigo._ ― Vocifero quitándose la camisa y mostrando que tenía pegado al tórax un artefacto inquietante.

Su instinto de supervivencia se activó, sus ojos se ensancharon con preocupación ante el hombre que sacaba un control remoto, no podía mantener estable el temblor de sus manos y agachó la vista hacia Souichi. Lo revisó superficialmente. Estaba inconsciente, le preocupaba que su débil respiración se apagara, su brazo no lucía en buenas condiciones, tenía contusiones por doquier y un golpe en la cabeza que lo preocupaba. «Resiste por favor, te sacaré de aquí» le susurró en caso de que pudiera escucharlo. En ese instante la primera de varias bombas estalló. Las personas estaban desorientadas, no sabían lo que sucedía pues muchas no entendían las palabras del hombre. Uno de los edificios cercanos se partió por la mitad, se oyeron los cristales rompiéndose y la ola expansiva se presentó como una ráfaga de viento. Cubrió su rostro por la tierra y humo. Tosió, se obligó a no quitarle los ojos de encima al terrorista y éste se carcajeaba como si presenciara un espectáculo del circo.

― Senpai tengo miedo. ― Se atrevió a confesar aunque no pudiera responderle. Sin embargo en ningún momento se inmuto. ― Te amo. ― Dijo mientras lo acogía en sus brazos y se aferraba de a él. ― Por favor quédate conmigo.

Una columna de humo cubrió su visión y al mismo tiempo regresó a la realidad. Ya habría tiempo para recapitular ese desastre después. Si ese dulce era un tesoro quería entregárselo lo antes posible a su Senpai. Comenzó una historia imaginaria en su cabeza: Aquel niño era un mensajero, un ángel caído del cielo, y el caramelo era un elixir que podía curar cualquier herida o enfermedad. Sí. El encuentro que tuvieron no se trataba de una coincidencia sino de una segunda oportunidad, probablemente no lo reconoció porque en verdad nunca lo había visto. Asintió. Ese pequeño podría estarle indicando que debía buscar en cada habitación del edificio a Souichi, tal vez se trataba de una misión imposible donde tenía que luchar contra reloj o de lo contrario… bueno, todo terminaría. Su reloj marcaban cuarto para las diez. Tal vez a las diez terminaría su tiempo. Si corría a partir de ese punto, usando fuerzas sobre humanas, probablemente en un diminuto porcentaje podría alcanzarlo y salvarlo. Quizá sólo tendría un instante para despedirse de él y luego estaría llorando; no lo sabía con seguridad. Sacudió su cabeza, esas eran demasiadas posibilidades y fantasías. Los ángeles, como tal, no existían. Giró su cabeza acomodándose en la almohada y cruzó miradas con el niño de antes, su mano era sujetada por una mujer, él se limitó a sonreírle y saludarlo mientras pasaban frente a Morinaga. «Debe ser su madre. Algunos deben tener más suerte que otros» pensó y luego olvidó su teoría del mensajero divino.

Estuvo divagando en sus pensamientos el resto del día, se sentía fatal pero apenas recobró el color en su cara le cedió la camilla a un hombre con quemaduras. Se alejó de ese ambiente sufrido y regresó a la sala de espera del quirófano pues la recordaba vacía. Sin embargo más personas fueron ingresadas, el número de heridos superaba su capacidad y ahora, ese espacio que antes estuvo solitario, estaba repleto. Desistió. Giró sobre su eje y fue a la cafetería. Quería preguntar por su Senpai pero su voz todavía no regresaba, siempre que abría su boca para enunciar en su garganta se formaba un apretado nudo y las lágrimas lo amenazaban con salir.

― ¿Usted llegó en la ambulancia con Tatsumi-san? ― Le preguntó atropelladamente una enfermera y Morinaga asintió.

― Debo agradecerle que nos ayudara con el llenado de la ficha cuando lo ingresamos… ― Al no poder pronunciar palabra y en medio de la crisis, Morinaga atinó a entregarles la identificación que su Senpai llevaba en la billetera.

― Su amigo salió de la cirugía. ― En Morinaga se formó una expresión de impaciencia. No necesito decir nada más pues era como si con la mirada le suplicara que le diera todos los detalles y ella entendió.

― Él está en cuidados intensivos. Y de manera extraoficial, si logra sobrevivir está primera noche hay posibilidades de que se recupere. Siento no poder darle más detalles, con permiso. ― Se retiró gran velocidad dejando aturdido a Morinaga.

«Hay esperanzas» Fue lo que en realidad captó. En su imaginación no divisaba un mundo sin cielo, sin su sol el universo colapsaría irremediablemente.

En la habitación, que más bien parecía un taller mecánico por la cantidad de cables y cables que se hallaban ahí, se encontraba un letrero que ponía "sólo personal autorizado" para alejar a los curiosos. Una enfermera salió después de realizar el chequeo rudimentario y aplicar medicamento; a Souichi lo mantendrían sedado por un considerable periodo pues su cuerpo implicaba una prioridad sobre su mente.

Él ignoraba los esfuerzos que su kouhai realizó para mantenerlo a salvo. En medio del terror y entre escombros no se separó ni un segundo. El terrorista los tuvo en la mira. Después de la primera explosión la segunda se presentó, esta vez apuntando a un blanco mayor. El inmenso rascacielos se estremeció, un estruendo en onda asaltó sus oídos, las luces del lugar se apagaron, los gritos llegaron hasta donde se encontraban, podía percibir la incertidumbre y frío erizaba su piel. Morinaga se percató del incendió de la planta 47. Hubo personas que intentaron razonar con el terrorista pero parecía que sólo lograban alterarlo más. Otras dos explosiones se percibieron a la distancia ¿Cuánto sufrimiento tenía que causar para estar satisfecho? Souichi se veía tan frágil entre sus brazos, temió lo peor, quería salir corriendo para llevarlo a un hospital pero no parecía una buena idea. Las patrullas, bomberos y ambulancias comenzaban a llegar. Los oficiales rodearon el lugar y crearon una barricada alejando a las personas.

― _¿No lo entienden? ¡Ustedes no pueden detenerme!_ ― Alardeó el sujeto.

En sus ojos se formaban venas rojas, era como si ardieran con odio y rencor, no parpadeaba y su mirada revelaba la locura que se apoderaba de su ser. Presionó un nuevo botón del control y el automóvil donde viajaba explotó de manera inesperada. Ambos, tanto Morinaga como Senpai, todavía se encontraban muy cerca de éste, por lo que el impacto los alcanzó. Los esfuerzos por proteger al tirano no fueron suficientes y ambos salieron volando por los aires. Morinaga sintió caer contra el suelo y automáticamente levantó su rostro en busca de su amante. Souichi estaba a unos metros de él pero el fuego había alcanzado sus ropas, herido y con el cuerpo adolorido, Morinaga se arrastró por el pavimento para ayudarlo. Se sacó la chaqueta y la utilizó para apagar el fuego. Al examinarlo notó un vidrio incrustado sobre su parpado, sangraba, se trataban de lágrimas de sangre.

― ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué está pasando esto? ¡Debimos quedarnos en casa! ¡No debí de arrastrarlo a mis caprichos! ― Gritó desesperado el de cabellos azules.

Sostuvo su mano y la besó. Se alegró de ver la muñeca cayendo, débil y fofa, en lugar de tiesa y helada. Estaba vivo pero sino escapaban pronto quizá ni siquiera Morinaga podría contarla. Apoyó con firmeza una de sus piernas sobre el asfalto y cargó a Souichi pero se detuvo. Los movimientos fueron interceptados y él se congeló. El terrorista estaba a unos pasos de ellos y los vigilaba con una sonrisa y su dedo muy cerca del último interruptor.

― _¿Vendrán conmigo?_ ― Preguntó.

― _¡A-aléjese! ¡Si quiere que me arrodille y le implore piedad lo haré, pero déjenos tranquilos! ¿¡No ve el daño que está causando!?_ ― Lo retó en su mismo idioma, el inglés.

― _No lo creo._ ― Finalizó.

Morinaga entendió en segundos que sería su fin, así como sería imposible escapar a tiempo. El botón hizo _click_ y hubo un mar de entrañas, sangre y fuego. Durante la segunda ocasión tardó en recuperar sus sentidos. Abrió los ojos con pesadez y fue golpeado por una onda de choques eléctricos. Su cara ardía, su cuerpo dolía con demasía y sus piernas temblaban pero no tanto como su corazón. Gracias al aturdimiento del momento dejo de captar sonidos por varios minutos, se desorientó y unas personas que corrían llenas de pánico aplastaron su espalda sin remordimiento. Se formó un círculo alrededor de su Senpai y eso lo preocupó. Se arrastró con desespero para encontrárselo desbaratado. La conmoción lo enmudeció, no sin antes liberar un grito y quejido lleno de arrepentimiento y soledad. Después todo se desvaneció para regresar a ese frío cuarto de hospital.

Las semanas transcurrieron con lentitud para Morinaga pero fueron imperceptibles para Souichi. El menor había recuperado su habla pero las visitas seguían restringidas y no había tenido oportunidad de verlo siquiera. A Souichi lo mantuvieron en un coma inducido para posteriormente intervenirlo una vez más; en esa ocasión implantaron un globo ocular mecánico conectándolo al cerebro para facilitar su vida en gran medida, fue una labor de cuatro provechosas horas. Para cuando terminaron el rubio había dejado de ser sólo humano y pasó a convertirse en un _cyborg_. Esos tubos de fierro y cables cerca de su corazón se convertirían en el nuevo obstáculo de su relación.

― ¿Senpai? ¿Senpai te encuentras bien? ― Preguntó Morinaga al presenciar como abría los ojos por primera vez. Trató de tomar los hechos lo mejor que pudo pero lo lastimaba ver que había perdido humanidad.

― Morinaga… ― Suspiró.

=Continuará=


End file.
